Truth or Dare (Percy Jackson Style!)
by Leo8Percy
Summary: Just a Fanfic written by a guy, I hope you guys like it! Originally from Wattpad. I don't own PJO or HOO! Yet...
1. Introduction

**(Disclaimer in the story summary)**

**A/N Hello and welcome Readers! My name is Brandon, but my friends call me Brandos(NACHOS). A massive thanks to my bud Lotion (Pokelotion) for supporting me in the fanfiction. Anyway. Moving on.**

**Background Info:**

**Percy and his crew have successfully closed the Doors of Death, and have finally defeated the Giants in Greece. Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Nico have returned to Camp Half-Blood, while Annabeth and Percy spend a little time together in Greece(Don't ask how they will get back. All shall be revealed.) Piper has decided to host a (Not) friendly game of Truth or Dare as a celebration.**

** Remember, if you have any questions or queries, don't hesitate to leave a comment.**

_Thats all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	2. Return

Percy's POV

As I enjoyed my lunch, I stared at the horizon, thinking of what I went through during the war. Defeating Polybotes, escaping Tartarus, and closing the Doors of Death. I wondered if I could ever be the same man again.

Annabeth's POV

I see Percy staring off in the distance. Seaweed Brain, I thought, as I lace my fingers through his. His mind focuses back into reality. In the corner of my vision, I see Nico di Angelo emerge from a wall.

"It's time we went back to Camp." he said.

"Yeah I guess." said Percy, as Nico Shadow-Travelled us back to camp.

As I returned to my cabin, I am tossed into a big garbage bag, and carried off.

**A/N**

**OHHHHH A CLIFFHANGER! Not really. But don't worry I'll have plenty of these for you guys later. **

**BTW whenever I am talking directly to you readers, I will be in bold.**

**I am gonna make these chapters Short, Sweet, and one Truth/Dare each!**

**Hopefully I can make one chapter every 3 days? 4 days? I am still deciding on a schedule.**

_That's All For Now Folks!_

_Art By Viria_

_~Brandos _


	3. It Starts!

A/N

First of all, I would like to thank Mythology Girl for telling me that my story has some sort of code problem, but without it, the story is good. I would like to thank you for reviewing and saying this.

Remember, you can't bake cookies without flames!

Annabeth POV

"Is everyone here?" a voice asks.

"Who?" Says Percy.

"Where?" Starts Jason.

"Why?" I ask.

A distinctive voice, probably Piper's, asks,

"Are they all here?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, one, two, three!"I

My garbage bag is taken off.

Around the room, I see Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico, who all look around, dazed and surprised.

Piper's POV

"Welcome back heroes! I, along with my cabin, have brought you guys here to play a celebratory game!"

"What game?" Percy asks.

"Truth or Dare!" Replies Piper with an excited laugh.

The groans heard in the Aphrodite cabin could be heard across the whole camp.

**A/N**

**Again, I'm making these chapters short and sweet, one Truth or one Dare each. **

**Don't hesitate to ask questions in the comment section below.**

_That's all for now folks!_

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	4. Thalico?

Piper's POV

"I'll go first! Percy! Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"WIMP!" Leo shouted.

"Oi you don't want Piper's dares!" Percy replied.

"How many times have you kissed Rachel?" I asked.

"BUSTED!" Leo shouted, breaking my ears for a second time.

"Twice." Percy said, trying not to look at Annabeth.

"Anyways, Nico, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked.

"Ummmmmmm..."

Nico POV

"Nico, Truth or Dare?" Asked Percy.

"Ummmmmmm...truth."

"COME ON!" Shouted Leo once more.

"Who do you like?" Asked Percy.

"Oh, I like all of you guys! As friends of course!" I said with a slight laugh.

"No Nico, like, as in love."

I could feel my face go red.

"Uhh Thalia." I muttered.

"Really?" Replied Jason.

"Actually?" Asked Piper.

I was not gonna let this bother me.

I needed revenge.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

I watched as Percy's face paled.

"Don't you dare..."

**A/N**

**Ohh another cliffhanger! I'm not good at cliffhangers am I? No matter.**

**Drama? You bet. This is only the start! If you lovely readers have any questions or queries, don't hesitate to leave a comment, and make sure you rate and like aswell.**

**Oh and remember guys, I personally don't like disclaimers, so I wrote it at the start of the story. I don't need to write it over and over again do I?**

_That's all for now folks!_

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos_


	5. Kiss the Hazel!

Annabeth POV

"Dare" I replied confidently.

"I dare you to stay dare for the rest of the game." Said Nico.

"Sure. That's not so hard."

"Okay my turn." I said.

I scanned the room for a person that I wanted to pick on.

My eyes landed on Piper.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit of Jason's lap for the rest of the game."

Piper's face turned into a tomato.

"Oh and by the way I've got video cameras all around the cabin." Mentioned Leo.

Piper slowly walked towards Jason and sat down on his lap. Jason gave Piper a peck on the cheek.

"Leo! Truth or Dare!" Piper asked.

I saw that mischievous smile of Piper's.

Leo POV

"DARE!"

"I dare you spin a bottle and kiss the girl that it points to!" Piper said excitedly.

Glares from Percy, Jason, and Frank told me not to get the bottle pointing at their girlfriends. How do I do that? The only girls in the room were Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth!

I took the plunge.

I closing my eyes, I spun the bottle as hard as I could.

It landed on Hazel. Frank glared at me even more.

Very quickly, I walked over and pressed my lips on her cheek.

"Okay." I said."Who's gonna get it?"

I scanned the room.

My eyes landed on...

**A/N**

**I just love cliffhangers. Don't you?**

**Next part will be updated in 2 days!**

_That's all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos _


	6. Percy works out!

Annabeth POV

Leo's eyes scanned the room, then they stopped. On me.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"I have to pick Dare, so COME AT ME" I cried confidently.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and give a lap dance to Percy.." Leo dared.

My face went red. So did Percy's.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Nico.

"..Hey I haven't finished yet! Give a lap dance to Percy in front of the whole Aphrodite cabin!"

"What? All the guys in the Aphrodite have crushes on Annabeth!" Exclaimed Percy.

"And all the girls have crushed on Percy!" I cried.

"Well, you are gonna have to do it! A dare is a dare!" replied Leo.

As I complained, Leo said:

"Oh, and Percy should probably take his shirt off. For effect."

Percy slowly pulled of his shirt.

I was practically drooling once Percy had finished taking his shirt off.

Piper: Look at that body.

Annabeth: Ahhhh

Hazel: Girl look at that body.

Annabeth: Ahhhh

Piper: Girl Look at that body.

Percy: I work out!

Jason and Frank glared at him. Percy just smiled back. I think that out of all the guys in camp, Percy had the best chest and abs.

TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS

I pushed Percy into the Aphrodite cabin, and he fell onto a bed like he was supposed to. I walked over and jumped onto him. Dance music started playing. All of the girls were staring at Percy. All the guys were staring at me. I was in my underwear and Percy only had shorts on. Percy put his hands at the back of his head, making himself comfortable, as I started the dance. I was grinding to the beat and kept this going until the song was over. At the end, I leaned down and kissed I ran out of the room with Percy right behind.

"I caught everything on video." said Leo. "I might upload it to Hephaestus TV."

"Do it!" Said Nico.

"Don't do it!" Replied Percy.

"I'm gonna do it!"

As soon as the video had finished uploading, Athena burst into the cabin, looking at Percy.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" She shouted.

"Awwwwwww, you guys were fantastic!" Said Aphrodite.

How'd she get here?

"Let them stay as a couple!" Said Hera.

"In fact..." Started Aphrodite.

She pointed in Percy's direction.

I gasped.

"Annabeth..."

**A/N**

**My longest chapter so far! I hope you guys enjoyed! From now on I have decided to post either one long dare or two short truths or dares. I mean, how can a truth be long? Anyways, if there are any questions, comment straight away! I will get back to you as soon as possible!**

_That's all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos_


	7. Percabeth are getting married!

Percy POV

"Annabeth..."

Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, on one knee, holding a ring with a green diamond.

I had found it on the bottom of the sea, and with a little help from Hephaestus, I forged it.

Instead so answering, she jumped into my arms.

"Of course Seaweed Brain! Your the only one for me!" Annabeth replied.

"Awww... Percabeth are getting married!" Exclaimed Aphrodite.

Athena quickly left. I wonder why.

Despite the huge smile on my face, I said "Could the gods please leave my cabin? We are playing a game of truth or dare!"

All the gods left, except one.

My dad winked at me, and said "Take good care of her, or Athena won't be happy." Then he left.

"Well! Let's get on with the game shall we? Annabeth, it's your turn."

"Frank, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with whoever you choose!"

"So who do you choose?" I asked.

"Hazel..."

"Coming!" Replied Hazel.

They went into the closet. We put our ears to the door and listened. After 7 minutes, I opened the door, only to be crushed by Frank and Hazel, still making out. Leo caught a picture, and cleared his throat.

Frank returned to where he was before and said: "Percy, Truth or Dare?"

**A/N**

**Do we want Percabeth to break up? Yeah I think so to! More drama next chapter! **

_That's all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos _


	8. Percy's Plan

Annabeth POV

"Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to break up both Annabeth."

I was not gonna let this happen. "Oh come on! You can't do that!"

Percy smiled.

"Okay"

"WHAT!" I said.

Athena returned

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

"No lady Athena, just hear me out. So I broke up with her. Now, my turn! Annabeth, you have to choose dare!" Percy said

"Fine" I said still angry.

"I dare you to go out with me and marry me." He said.

What world is this? Percy just formed a plan! And accomplished it!

"MY SEAWEED BRAIN!" I cried, tackling him into a hug.

"Okay! I think that's enough for the day! Meet here tommorow, at 10 AM! Tell all of your friends and invite them over!" Piper concluded.

**A/N**

**LOL you guys all hated me didn't you? Well I got them back together! You happy now?**

**Ok you guys may have seen me comment this before, but I will still say it anyway.**

**A) Percabeth have been through hell figuratively and literally together.**

**B) Percy turned down godhood for Annabeth.**

**C) Annabeth spent 6 months searching for Percy.**

**I am not gonna tear them apart. Stop worrying.**

_That's all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos _


	9. More Thalico!

**A/N**

**I am dearly sorry for not uploading recently, and after this chapter, I will be away on camp for a week. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

Nico POV

"Hello all! Welcome back to another game of truth or dare! Many people have joined overnight, including the Stoll brothers, Reyna, Katie, Thalia, and Clarisse!" Piper said.

"Get on with the game!" I shouted.

"Fine! Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said, not expecting the question entirely.

"I dare you to admit your feelings."

"What feelings?"

"You know, your feelings for her."

I face went red. Fine. Just. Fine. I turned toward Thalia.

"Thalia, I love you with all my heart and I always want to be with you. There. I said it."

Then it happened. She tackled me into a hug.

"Woah, hold up. I thought the hunters couldn't date?" I said.

"Well, Artemis allowed one year off the hunt. All the hunters are allowed to do anything for one year, with no rules, no conditions, and no oath." Replied Thalia.

She tackled me again and this time I didn't resist.

We kissed, and that was all I cared about. Nothing else mattered.** ((A/N) Yes, Cliché, but there ain't anything else to say!)**

"Okay you can stop now." Piper said.

"You can stop now"

"STOP!"

I realized that Piper had just charmspoken us.

I slowly backed away reluctantly, and so did Thalia.

"WOOOOO THALICO" shouted Katie.

**A/N**

**How'd y'all like that? All you Thalico fans, I have plenty more. Just comment, and it will be yours.**

_That's all for now folks! _

_Art by Viria _

_~Brandos_


	10. What the fox say?

**A/N**

**Hey Readers!**

**No I am not dead, I went to Camp for a week! Isn't that great? No? Oh well.**

**Back to the story.**

**I would like to ask you guys a question. I think this Fic will be around 30 chapters? 40 maybe? But after, do you guys want a sequel? Yes, I have planned that far. Would you? Comment below!**

Katie POV

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" asked Nico.

"Truth"

"Do you like Travis?"

Dang it.

"Yes." I muttered.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES I LIKE TRAVIS"

"I like you too Katie" Travis said.

My brain stopped. Literally. I blacked out.

"No! Katie stay with m..."

I woke up in the infirmary. Travis was leaning over me.

"Thank the gods your awake! You blacked out for 3 and a half hours!"

Really? That long?

"Well, lets get on with the game then!" I said.

"Jason! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

(Insert one very ADHD kid making really wierd and random sounds here)

"Ummmmm... Ok then..." Nico said. "Jason, your turn."

Percy POV

"Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I replied.

"IM Aphrodite that you broke up with Annabeth."

"SHE GONNA KILL ME!"

"You gotta do it"

"OK then."

I grabbed a Drachma from my drawer.

I tossed it into the fountain.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I said.

"Show me Aphrodite please." Her face showed up.

"Hello Percy, how can I help you?"

"I broke up with Annabeth." I said quickly.

"PERSEUS JAC..." I swiped my hand through the mist.

"Phew, that was close. Hazel, Truth or Dare?"

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading in about 2 weeks! But now I uploaded right? YAY!**

**I comment on what type of sequel you guys would like to see. I have a few planned out. **

**~(^O^~) ~(^O^)~ (~^O^)~**

**By the way, I take all criticism seriously and I will try to make this story better!**

**A friend of mine didn't join Fanfiction. He now only has one arm.**

**I'm only kidding!**

**He's Dead.**

_That's all for now folks!_

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	11. Campfire Surprise!

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! **

**I have decided that because I reached 3500 reads the other day, WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO I would make an extra long chapter just for you! **

**DISCLAIMER: THERE WILL BE SONGS IN THIS AND I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Hazel POV

"Dare"

"I dare you to make all of the jewellery in the Aphrodite cabin float and make a monster with it!"

10 minutes later...

"You ready?" I said, looking at Jason.

He nodded in return.

"Ok here we go!"

I waved my hand, gesturing for the jewellery to follow my commands. I turned it into the shape of a massive Pikachu **(LOL) **and Jason hit it with lightning, with sparks flying out of its tail and cheeks.

All the girls started screaming. They turn around towards where the lightning was coming from.

Then they saw us.

We ran.

Fast.

Another 10 minutes later...

I ran into the building, panting.

"Why are you guys so out of breath?" Percy asks.

"Running from Aphrodite girls is hard!"

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Piper exclaimed.

"Meh. Big three boys, Truth or Dare?" I asked, knowing full well that they would choose dare.

"Is that allowed?" Frank asks.

"Yeah"

Percy and Jason: "Dare"

Nico: "Truth"

"Looks like its a dare then. I dare you three to perform at campfire tonight!"

Nico POV

Ok. I am gonna sing Hall of Fame, by The Script. I got this. C'mon. Pull yourself together Nico. You are gonna to great.

But there was still that one voice in my head, saying:

"You will embarrass yourself infront of all your friends."

Just then, Thalia walked in, looking great in a silver dress. Sh walked up to me and said:

"You'll do great. I'm cheering you on."

All of my worries melted away as she kissed my cheek.

"Alright" I said. " I'll go out there and perform just for you."

I gave her one last kiss and got ready to perform.

"And give it up for... NICO DI ANGELO!" Leo's voice blared on the speaker.

I Shadow-Travelled onto the stage. The crowd cheered at the dramatic entrance. I pulled a guitar out of shadows, and stummed a few chords. I dropped it into the shadows and pulled out a microphone and started singing:

_**Yeah, you can be the greatest**_  
_**You can be the best**_  
_**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**_

I glanced at Frank and he blushed.

_**You can beat the world**_  
_**You can beat the war**_  
_**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**_

"It's Gods! Wow!" Shouted someone from the Ares Cabin.

_**You can throw your hands up**_  
_**You can beat the clock (yeah)**_  
_**You can move a mountain**_  
_**You can break rocks**_  
_**You can be a master**_  
_**Don't wait for luck**_  
_**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

_**You can go the distance**_  
_**You can run the mile**_  
_**You can walk straight through hell with a smile.**_

Everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth and cheered. They just smiled back.

_**You can be the hero**_  
_**You can get the gold**_  
_**Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke**_

_**Yeah, do it for your people**_  
_**Do it for your pride**_  
_**How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?**_

_**Do it for your country**_  
_**Do it for your name**_  
_**'Cause there's gonna be a day...**_

_**When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

_**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**_  
_**On the walls of the hall of fame**_

"Done that." Percy muttered.

_**Be students**_  
_**Be teachers**_  
_**Be politicians**_  
_**Be preachers**_  
_**(Yeah)**_

_**Be believers**_  
_**Be leaders**_  
_**Be astronauts**_  
_**Be champions**_  
_**Be truth seekers**_

_**Be students**_  
_**Be teachers**_  
_**Be politicians**_  
_**Be preachers**_

_**Be believers**_  
_**Be leaders**_  
_**Be astronauts**_  
_**Be champions**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You could be the greatest**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can be the best**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**_

_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You could beat the world**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You could beat the war**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**_

_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can throw your hands up**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can beat the clock (yeah)**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can move a mountain**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can break rocks**_

_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**You can be a master**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**Don't wait for luck**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_  
_**Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself**_  
_**(Be a champion)**_

_**Standing in the hall of fame!**_

Everyone cheered. Then Thalia, controling the winds, flew onto stage and gave me a kiss. The crowd cheered even louder.

I waved and bowed to the crowd and walked backstage. I saw Jason preparing to dance. I gave him a high-five and walked off to the stands. I sat with Thalia and waited for Jason.

Jason POV

I burst out on stage, dancing, moving my feet with the beat. I did a twist-flip and everone cheered. Then I spun into an air flare. Most of the girls screamed. I grabbed the microphone and started up:

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**_  
_**I can take you places you ain't never been before**_  
_**Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know**_  
_**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**_  
_**Swag, swag, swag, on you**_  
_**Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue**_  
_**I don't know about me but I know about you**_  
_**So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**_

"SWAG!" squealed an Aphrodite girl. Piper glared at her and she immediately backed down.

_**I'd like to be everything you want**_  
_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_  
_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**_  
_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

I smiled at Piper and she blushed.

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**_  
_**I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe **_

I jumped and hovered several feet above the stage.

_**I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know**_  
_**I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**_  
_**Burr**_  
_**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**_  
_**You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends**_  
_**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**_  
_**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind**_  
_**Swaggy**_

_**I'd like to be everything you want**_  
_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_  
_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**_  
_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**_  
_**Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**_  
_**If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl**_  
_**I just want to love and treat you right**_

_**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go**_  
_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)**_  
_**I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na na ey**_  
_**Yeah girl**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_**If I was your boyfriend.**_

Piper ran up to me and pulled me into a kiss. It was definately the best we've ever shared. Now i've gotta wait for Percy's performance. I shuddered thinking of what Percy could do.

Percy POV

I was getting ready to take the stage. I planned to make the best performance that Camp has ever seen.

Jason appeared from the curtains with Piper holding his hand. He smiled and nodded at me.

5 Minutes later...

I walked onto stage, and all the girls screamed and squealed.

I looked backwards and saw Annabeth with her perfect smile giving me the thumbs up. It was time, I thought.

Walking out on stage I began to sing:

_**I was scared of dentists and the dark**_

I looked at Nico. He proceeded to create shadows around his feet.

_**I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations**_  
_**Oh, all my friends are turning green**_  
_**You're the magician's assistant in their dreams**_

_**Oh, and they come unstuck**_

With this, I pulled my pen out of my pocket and threw it up into the air, and summoning water around it. I wade the water uncap the pen, and my sword's true form sprang to full size.

_**Lady, running down to the riptide**_  
_**Taken away to the dark side**_  
_**I wanna be your left hand man**_  
_**I love you when you're singing that song**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

And then my sword dropped into my hands. I held it above my head and did some water manipulation tricks, and then, when the water was in a cool position, I froze it all, turning it into a floating ice sculpture.

_**There's this movie that I think you'll like**_  
_**This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City**_  
_**This cowboy's running from himself**_  
_**And she's been living on the highest shelf**_

_**Oh, and they come unstuck**_

_**Lady, running down to the riptide**_  
_**Taken away to the dark side**_  
_**I wanna be your left hand man**_  
_**I love you when you're singing that song**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

_**I just wanna, I just wanna know**_  
_**If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay**_  
_**I just gotta, I just gotta know**_  
_**I can't have it, I can't have it any other way**_  
_**I swear she's destined for the screen**_  
_**Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh**_

I turned ound and saw Annabeth peeking through the curtains. I used water and picked her up off the ground, making her fly onto stage.

_**Lady, running down to the riptide**_  
_**Taken away to the dark side**_  
_**I wanna be your left hand man**_  
_**I love you when you're singing that song**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

_**Oh lady, running down to the riptide**_  
_**Taken away to the dark side**_  
_**I wanna be your left hand man**_  
_**I love you when you're singing that song**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

I started to dance with Annabeth, and while she was red-faced, I could tell she was enjoying it.

_**Oh lady, running down to the riptide**_  
_**Taken away to the dark side**_  
_**I wanna be your left hand man**_  
_**I love you when you're singing that song**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_  
_**And I got a lump in my throat**_  
_**'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

When I finished, Annabeth came and kissed me. In front of all CHB. Everyone cheered. I bowed and headed backstage.

I heard Leo's voice, saying, "Ok guys! I hoped you enjoyed! See you guys all next time! Have a great night everybody."

After Campfire, I walked back to my cabin, to find all of the Truth or Dare group waiting.

"Come on" I said "Can't I get some sleep?"

Everyone said their goodnights and went back to their cabins.

**A/N**

**How was that? Extra long chapter! Given, there are lots of song lyrics, but still! If you are wondering about the name, Leo8Percy, well, my friend Lotion is like Percy, and I am like Leo. Why you ask?**

**Lotion is better at swimming, he is taller and he has a hairstyle like Percy. I represent Leo, because I am good with my hands and can build things, I lcan relate to more than half of the things Leo is done, I like things fancy, and last but definately not least, I am ADHD. Yep. I am. Leo is like the most ADHD of the seven.**

**Next chapter will be out in 2 days!**

_That's all for now folks!_

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	12. Honk if you think Percy is attractive!

Percy POV

After the day of campfire, I called the crew back into my cabin. I said hi to all of them as they walked in.

"So! Who's gonna start?" Clarisse demanded.

"We will!" exclaimed Travis and Conner. "Annabeth and Piper! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" They both replied.

It may have been my imagination, but I think I saw Travis grin at me evilly and Conner grin at Jason. I looked at Jason and he looked at me. He gulped, and I could relate exactly to what he was feeling.

"Piper and Annabeth, can I talk to you guys privately?" Asked Conner.

Annabeth and Piper got up and walked out of the room.

After a while, they came back and Annabeth sat down, but Piper walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Wha..?" I asked.

"Pipes!" cried Jason.

But then Annabeth goes over to Jason and pecks him on the cheek. Travis and Conner are chuckling away.

"Travis!" I shout.

"Conner!" Jason shouts back.

"Yes?" Conner replies innocently.

"If you are wondering, we got Drew to charmspeak them. It should wear off after an hour."

"Phew" Said Jason and I at the same time.

"Yeah"

"Leo! Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare! Give me your best shot!"

"Go to the nearest highway, and stand on the side walk with a sign that says "Honk if you think I'm attractive!"".

Leo paled as everybody else, mostly the Stolls, started laughing like there was no tommorow.

An hour of arguing with Chiron about leaving camp later...

"Do I have to?" Asked Leo.

"Yes you do." I replied.

"Ok then." He said back, while holding up the sign.

He finished with 18 honks for the 10 minutes.

"Yes! 18 people think I'm attractive!" Leo cried.

"If you think 18 is good then lets see how many I get!" I said back.

"Everybody cover your ears!" Annabeth shouted. Ok then the charmspeak has worn off.

"Thank you Annabeth." I said.

"Alright here we go!" I prepared myself for some honking.

*HONK*

"There's the first!"

*HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK*

"Woah who was that?" I asked.

I finished with 94 honks in 10 minutes.

"Leo you got destroyed." I bragged

Leo's ears turned red.

"Shut up" He said.

Back at camp...

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" Leo asked.

"Should I be scared?" I asked back.

"Yes, you should." Leo answered.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am back from camp and ready to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and I has started uploading on ! Go and check it out!**

**Next Chapter out in 5 days!**

_That's all for now folks_

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	13. New Character?

**Hey Guys! I am back again with chapter 13!**

**Not sure if the title gave it away, but NEW OC! THANKS TO A FRIEND FOR THE IDEA.**

**Anyway, to the story!**

Leo POV

I was gonna make Percy pay. And I knew how.

"Percy! Truth or Dare?"

"Am I supposed to be scared?" He answered.

"Yes, you should." I replied.

He gulped.

"Dare." Perfect.

"Aphrodite Cabin. Go. Spend half an hour there doing whatever you want." I pointed out the door.

"Ok. I don't know what you want me to do there, but sure." Percy said back.

"Go topless!" I shouted, stifleing a laugh.

"WHAT?" He cried back.

"Do it!" Clarrise shouted.

**Percy POV**

Well. Here goes. Taking my shirt off, I knocked on the door. A girl around 15 opened the door. I reckognised her as Christina.

"Hey Christina. I was dared to spend 30 minutes in the cabin without leaving, soooooo." I said, dragging on the end. Christina ran back into the cabin screaming:

"PERCY JACKSON KNOWS MY NAME! IN YOUR FACE ALL OF YOU!"

So I walked inside. Without a shirt. All the girls looked at me with hungry eyes.

I wanted to run.

I was being dragged around the cabin every minute, being asked:

"Percy, does this dress look good on me?"

"Percy, what colour eyeliner should I put on?"

"Percy, will you marry me?"

I am really not sure who that one came from.

I don't wanna know.

After my 30 minutes was done, I raced out of the cabin with kiss marks all over my face and chest. Ugh.

"Leo, you are gonna pay. I swear it on the Styx." I told him.

His eyes widened as thunder boomed oudside.

"But right now, I have to go show a new girl around camp. Catch ya guys later!" I told them.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**There is gonna be a new OC, and you will find out who it is in the next chapter!**

**But for now, see you guys!**

**_That's all for now folks!_**

_Art by Viria_

_~Brandos_


	14. Not an Update!

Hey guys!

I can't really describe what is going on in my mind right now. Let me try.

OMFGIMSOHAPPYARGHHMYF*****GGODSIMF*****GS**TINGMYSELFRIGHTNOWIMAF*****************************MESSRIGHTNOW.

*Pant, pant, pant*

Ok.

See why and ADHD person like me should never try to explain what is going on in their mind?

Good.

What were we talking about again?

Oh! I got it!

Almost 7000 reads!

Really?

I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed and helped me to where I am now. I know I am not the most famous person on that you read, but still, thank you for everything!

I am just wondering, should I do a "Cliche's Quest"?

Should I write overdone stories like "PJO at Goode" or "PJ joins Chaos" or even some Oneshots?

It is up for you guys to decide!

That's all for now folks!

Art by Viria.

~Brandos.


End file.
